


Spiraling Through Time

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck gets into a car accident and finds himself thrown back in time.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 19
Kudos: 180





	Spiraling Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think should I continue this?

Buck rolled his eyes trying to fight back a smile as he swiped his phone.

“Miss me already, Diaz? I just left.” Buck teased bringing his hand back to the steering wheel. 

“Funny. You know I hate it when you call me that, right?” Eddie grumbled and Buck smirked.

“Which is why I do it...What’s up?” Buck asked as he came to a stop at a red light. 

“You forgot your duffle bag here.” Eddie told him and Buck checked the back seat to find it empty. 

“Shit…” Buck frowned as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, Buck. I’ll bring it with me to work tomorrow.” Eddie told him and Buck snorted. 

“You think I’m pretty, Eddie?” Buck joked and he could practically hear Eddie’s eye roll through the phone. 

“Or I can just have you come and get it…” Eddie warned playfully earning a laugh from Buck. 

“Is this some sort of ploy to get me back into the Diaz household? You boys can’t go five minutes without me?” Buck bit his lip to fight back his smile. 

“Keep it up and I’ll bring your bag to work filled to the brim with shaving cream.” Eddie grumbled and Buck smiled brightly. 

“Admit it. You want me to come back, Eddie.” Buck checked the red light as he licked his lips. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Buck…” Eddie whispered softly and Buck stepped on the gas when the light turned green. 

The next thing he knew, he lost control of the jeep as something huge slammed into the passenger side. His vision went blurry as he lost sense of everything around him. 

“BUCK! BUCK! EVAN! WHAT HAPPEN! EVAN! EVAN, TALK TO ME!” 

Buck stared at his cracked phone for a few seconds before the world around him went dark. 

\--

Buck felt super dizzy as he blinked.

“Oh, because you don’t think that we have a chance.” 

Buck frowned as he tried to shake the dizziness away and looked at Bobby confused. 

“What?” Buck asked, still feeling the ringing in his ears. 

“You don’t think we can win.” Bobby said but then furrowed his brow to look at Buck with slight concern. 

“Okay that is a beautiful man.” Chim said and Buck was hit with a sense of deja-vu. 

“Where’s the lie? And I like girls.” Hen said and Buck felt like he was punched in the gut. 

Buck turned to see Eddie getting changed but...What? He zoned out as Bobby explained to Hen and Chim that Eddie was a new recruit...an army medic. Buck felt his knees buckle and it took everything in him not to throw up. Bobby gave him a weird look as he passed by him to go greet Eddie. Buck took the moment to run to the locker room bathroom to throw up. What the hell? Buck tried to focus his breathing. He closed his eyes to conjure the last thing he could remember. He was talking to Eddie on the phone...He was at a red light. Then...He got hit. A car crash… He was in a car crash. Was he inside his own mind? Was he in some sort of coma...purgatory? Was this heaven or hell? What the hell was happening? He traveled back in time? What kinda Endgame bullshit was this? 

“Hey, man you okay?” Buck jerked his head up to see Eddie in the reflection of the mirror. 

“Your hair…” Buck blurted out and earned a confused look from Eddie. 

“It’s floofy…” Jesus Christ, Buck shut up…. 

“Uh, thank you?” Eddie said raising an eyebrow. 

Abort mission. Buck couldn’t do this. This was so beyond his area of expertise. This was a job for someone who loved sci-fi like Christopher. Not Buck who hadn’t even seen Back to The Future. 

“I just wanted to introduce myself. Eddie Diaz.” Eddie held out his hand and Buck couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose.

They were huggers...they didn’t shake hands. He waited too long to move because Eddie lowered his hand. 

“Did I offend you or something?” Eddie asked unsure and Buck’s eyes widened. 

“What? No! I’m just more of a hugger than a handshaker…” Buck word vomited again earning a small smile from Eddie. 

“Oh…” Eddie tilted his head to stare at Buck like he was a weird science experiment. 

Fuck, Buck was already screwing this up even worse than the first time around. If this was some coma like dream...A fun chance for his mind to do a redo...than why not make the most of it. Why not do things differently. If he was dying or dead, why not go for it? 

“Sorry I get nervous around very attractive men.” Buck stated looking down at his feet. 

Did he really just say that? To Eddie? Holy shit…

“No uh worries...Buck right?” Eddie asked and Buck looked up to see that Eddie was blushing slightly. 

What the hell? Eddie was blushing? Eddie! His Eddie? Well that’s new…

“Yeah. I mean it’s actually Evan but everyone calls me Buck.” Buck leaned against the sink and Eddie against the door jamb. 

“Do you want me to call you Evan?” Eddie asked as he crossed his beautiful muscular arms. 

Buck’s eyes widened. “Only in bed.” Buck blurted out before slapping a hand over his mouth. 

He did not just say that. He did not just say that. 

“Wow...You uh...you don’t beat around the bush, do you?” Eddie asked rubbing the back of his neck. 

Buck wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” Buck bit his lip nervously. 

“I’m not really looking for anything right now.” Eddie muttered and Buck frowned in confusion.

“And you’re straight.” Buck stated but Eddie frowned at him. 

“I’m actually Bi… Just not looking to date or hook up.” Eddie said and Buck blinked about a hundred times. 

“Okay, yeah this is definitely a coma dream. You’re not Bi. God, my mind is pathetic.” Buck sighed and he looked back into the mirror.

“Uh...What?” Eddie asked confused and Buck waved him off. 

“Forget it, man.” Buck shook his head and Eddie took a step into the bathroom. 

“Hey...it’s nothing personal. Trust me you seem like a chill guy. Also you’re very hot...like really hot but I’m kinda in a place in my life where I need to be alone.” Eddie told him and Buck frowned.

Okay so his mind wanted to make Eddie Bi? Sure why the hell not…

“Okay...I’ll play. You’re Bi. Great. Cool.” Buck snorted sarcastically earning a look of perplexity from Eddie. 

“I am. Why is that so hard to believe?” Eddie asked looking slightly offended. 

Buck just looked him up and down which seemed to annoy Eddie. 

“I’ve been with men before.” Eddie stated firmly and Buck couldn’t help but burst out into laughter at that. 

“Sure…” Buck cried out through the laughter. 

“Are you this much of an asshole everyday?” Eddie growled and Buck blinked at him. 

“Actually this is an improvement from the last time.” Buck choke out as the hilarity of the situation hit him.

The alarms went off and Eddie shot him one last glare before heading to the truck. 

“Well this might actually be fun…” Buck muttered as he followed after him.


End file.
